


荒河

by 墙头于我如浮云 (Morikimi)



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/%E5%A2%99%E5%A4%B4%E4%BA%8E%E6%88%91%E5%A6%82%E6%B5%AE%E4%BA%91
Summary: 这些年来他一直都是孤独的旅人，在不属于自己的土地上流浪，只有在极度孤寂时才会想起那些早就被遗忘的人和事，想起千里之外他永远无法回去的故国。
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg
Kudos: 2





	荒河

舒伦堡梦见一头狼闯入他的屋子，叼走了一支他用了十年的钢笔。他第二天早上拉开抽屉，发现钢笔好好地躺在那里，笔帽上有一排细小的痕迹，像是动物的牙印，又像是一排纷乱的足迹。

他被病痛与噩梦整夜地折磨，吃药和祷告都没有效果。艾琳在他神志不清时来看过他，临走在他的床头留下一只捕梦网。

这只捕梦网与他以往见过的有所不同，除了羽毛之外还有几枚用麻线吊着的犬科动物的牙齿。他眯起眼睛，看到麻线里丝丝缕缕的灰色，像是揉进了狼毛。在印第安文化中，据说它能帮助人们过滤梦境，让噩梦困在网中，让美梦顺着羽毛落下。起初舒伦堡没有在意，等妻子走后让人随手挂在了墙上。当晚的药与之前的口味不大一样，有一股雾凇和泥土的腥气，他将那当成病痛导致的味觉失常。

然后他躺下，几乎以为自己将不再醒来。

不久他等来了风。起初只是轻微的撩动，带来木叶清冷的气息，在他的脸上缓慢地吹拂。接着湿润的雾气翻涌而入，里面飞翔着一只乌鸦。舒伦堡跟上了这只跨越生死的鸟，风和雾从他的身体上流过，像是在云海中穿行。

他不知走了多久，直到雾气逐渐稀薄，他站在鸟带他来的地方等待。渐渐地，他在雾气里看见了城市，看见了街道与房屋，晨光从道路尽头蔓延过来，照亮了一整条街。

他观察着那些房屋。这些房屋对他而言并不陌生，在萨尔布吕肯，在故乡的土地上，他经常见到它们。

他走进了其中一幢，沿着楼梯和墙壁往上探寻。他听到了钢琴的声音，听到皮鞋在地板上来回踩踏的声音，它们越来越近，就在几层楼板之上。他抬起头，顺着声音的来源寻找：窗台下坐着一个女人，舒伦堡看不清她的脸，也看不清她的衣着，但他知道那就是母亲。

母亲在弹钢琴，她看起来很年轻，也很安详。阳光顺着屋檐照射进来，她的脸上有一种近乎宗教般隐忍而恬静的力量，纯洁肃穆。

他静静地等着，期望母亲能够抬头，期待她能够看到他————但他什么也没有等到。在他踏入的刹那，身边的墙壁和楼梯开始纷纷剥落，窗外的房屋和街道都慢慢变成了苍白的剪影，一切都像是建在海边的沙雕般缓慢地坍缩下来，那些在梦中被构筑出来的东西像一盆被打破的清水，倒影扭曲破碎，最终沿着光线和波纹露出本来的模样。他从梦境中坠落，周围是一片虚空，什么也抓不住，只能飞速地下坠，如同细小的种子从果壳里掉下。

舒伦堡睁开眼睛，在正在散去的晨雾里，捕梦网的影子在头顶上摇晃。他盯着那几片飘忽不定的羽毛，接着又闭上双眼，不禁想到如果这个梦境能存在得再久一些，他是否能在母亲身上看到更多的神态和表情，看到一些以往他不曾见过的东西，但他现在能做的只有努力记住梦中那一瞥之下母亲的面容。这个捕来的梦回到了他的心中，他知道在漫长的岁月里它会逐渐变得稀薄，最终陪伴他进入坟墓。

他一直躺到雾气散去、阳光透过窗户照进来才起身。杯子里的水已经干了，只剩下一层褐色沾在里面，他犹豫了一下，然后拿着它去了书房。

他在接下来的一天里心神不宁，当群星在头顶闪耀时再次躺下，等待新的梦境。

风带来了一个熟悉的场景。绕过一面墙壁和几座书架，他看到育儿室里坐着的女人。

他没有再踏进去，而是耐心地等着，做好了被对方发现的准备。但艾琳并没有看见他，她坐在孩子边上，轻轻摇晃着那只婴儿车，仿佛世上的任何事都无法干扰到她的内心一般。细小的柔光在她的眼中游走，整张脸上都是动人的光芒。夕阳黯淡了一刹，像是快要熄灭一样，但是几秒后又恢复正常，映得整个室内温暖明亮。

这个梦境最后在落叶声里结束了。是一个美梦，但却让他感到难过，宁愿这是一个噩梦。在它结束之后的好一会儿，他都闭着眼睛，想把梦境里温暖的阳光、逐渐金黄的树叶与妻子和小车都再留一会儿。它太美好了，这让他忍不住落下泪来。

他突然很伤心，他做了太多事，见了太多人，但这一切好像都没有什么意义。他拼命想靠着梦境为自己抓住点什么，然而仿佛他抓得越紧，往日的一切越是如同沙粒般从收拢的指间流失。

他被这个梦所刺痛，醒来后将捕梦网取下收进了柜子，在接下来的几天将自己沉浸在日记和回忆里，被时间抛向虚无。

然而没多久他又把它取出来，重新挂在床头，想知道它还能给他带来些什么。

他不久就再次感到了风，像是一阵幽灵，从他的脸上吹过去。他看到那只叼走他钢笔的狼，不由跟上它的脚步。

外面夜色深沉，风声呼呼穿越，湖泊被深沉的夜色盛情包围，天宇下辽阔的寂静，像是苍穹呈现给大地的沉默馈赠。他就这么失声一般朝着湖泊深处走去，那段夜下的短短路程，却仿佛花了他一生的时间。

他不知走了多久，直到看见湖面上伫立的人影。从远处望去，那熟悉的轮廓仿佛是某个已经死去多年的人在这个寂静的夜里回到了人间。

他生怕惊破这个梦境，因此屏息凝神地靠近，直到对方朝他转过身来。

这是他第一次与梦中见到的人对视。对方的脸被笼罩在湖水蒸发的雾气里，肃穆苍白，带着一种令人沉迷的冷漠倦怠，眼睛仿佛一片莫测的大海，隐藏着无数深不见底的东西。当他开口的时候，风中流动着冷冷的寒意，仿佛连空气都凝结成了颗粒。

“独自看到世间的景色而无人分享，应该是一种遗憾吧？”

他朝他伸出手去。

“人只有对过去有所流连，那么面对将来就会比较软弱。”

“一切的聚散离合都有它该发生的时间，你无法回到故乡的土地，也无法再见到家人，我看得到未来。”

...... ......

瓦尔特怔了一下，感到对方的语气空洞而疏远，虽然站在面前，却仿佛隔着千山万水朝自己伸过手来。

他们终究在时光的洪流中经历了第二次相遇。然而多少年过去了，即使眼前的人曾是他在过去的生命中真心信赖并依靠过的人，他也早已不是当年那个踌躇满志的青年。这些年来他一直都是孤独的旅人，在不属于自己的土地上流浪，只有在极度孤寂时才会想起那些早就被遗忘的人和事，想起千里之外他永远无法回去的故国。内心深处有一种隐秘而强大的力量在争夺着他的内心，让他无法在片刻间作出回答：这个世界虽然空寂如死，却依然有让他牵挂的东西。

然而对方的声音是如此熟稔，仿佛带着某种催眠意志的力量，令他不由自主地走近，就像疲惫的人忽然看见了远方小屋中温暖的灯火，那飘忽的小小昭示，瞬间便能瓦解支撑旅人长途跋涉的信念。

他的心仿佛也回到了那日梦醒时分，一样的凄婉和哀伤。自从被宣判以来他还没有像此刻这样绝望过，而如今，在生命的尽头，在死亡临近的时候，他清楚地知道没有任何人来将他解救。这个天地间他只是孑然一身，得不到任何慰藉，当那个曾为自己指引道路的人从另一个世界朝他伸出手的时候，他知道自己无法拒绝这最后的邀约。

“好。”

他最终轻轻回答了一声。

————这漫长的一生终于是结束了，不用再赎罪，也不用再等待。在生命的最后一刻他终于握住了那只曾以为再也无法触及的手，无论去往天堂还是地狱都可以安然。

他最终把自己交给了他，就像过去无数次那样，朝着那个“莱因哈德”的方向，渡过了冥河。

**End**


End file.
